The present invention relates to devices intended to prevent birds from landing on the top of masts, on spreaders, and on the rigging of sailboats. The present invention can also be utilized to repel birds from the outriggers and elevated towers of power boats.
Roosting birds are attracted to the elevated appurtenances of marine vessels moored in anchorages and at docks and marinas. The droppings of these birds upon boats creates both an aesthetic nuisance and a potential health hazard.
Boaters must spend countless hours cleaning up the mess caused by birds and often find it necessary to repair damage that the droppings have caused to the boat's finish.
Numerous devices have been utilized in an effort to deter birds from landing on boats. Among these are imitation predators such as owls, snakes, and ravens; painted balloons; reflective streamers; small flags; and noise makers.
Some of these devices have even received U.S. Patents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,292,319; 5,058,335; 5,341,759; 5,615,524; 5,974,998; and 6,082,285.
For reasons as numerous as the number of ineffective devices employed, no device has proven successful in repelling and deterring birds from landing on the elevated portions of marine vessels. Roasting birds become accustomed to inanimate “scarecrow” devices.
Some devices have been successful in preventing birds from roasting on some areas of the boat, but the birds simply land on those areas beyond the reach of the devices.
Noise makers may be successful in scaring birds, but create a nuisance for those humans within earshot.
Thus, there is a need for an effective, quiet mechanism for permanently repelling and deterring birds from landing on all elevated portions of marine vessels.